


Think

by TranquilMatches



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon-era misogyny, Douchebag!Achilles, M/M, Revenge, This is a dark fic, canon era concubinage, canon-era infidelity, no fluff at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilMatches/pseuds/TranquilMatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Achilles didn’t think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr months and months ago. I personally really, really like this one.
> 
> Read the warnings? Infidelity, canon-era misogyny, canon-era rape and also a douchebag Achilles. Just don't read if you like it fluffy, mmkay?

Sometimes, Achilles didn’t think.

He didn’t think because he didn’t really need to. Before his mind could comprehend what was happening his body had already acted accordingly, usually to his benefit. His instincts and reflexes were enough to keep him alive in the battlefield, where life and limb were at stake, surely he needed less to survive the rigors of day to day living at camp?

Patroclus was different. When Patroclus was in the battlefield, every move was calculated beforehand. Chiron had trained him in medicine and fighting so he knew which places to hit for an instant kill, or a slow one, if he was feeling gruesome. Patroclus didn’t have Achilles’ natural reflexes and grace so, just like everyone else, he had to train hard and work hard for his skill to improve. Patroclus didn’t have Achilles’ beauty  and wasn’t immediately well-loved, so he had to learn to be charming. He had to know when to talk and when to keep silent, when to act and when not to.

So Patroclus wasn’t really surprised when he entered their tent and found Nestor’s son on Achilles’ bed.  _Achilles wasn’t thinking._

Sleeping with the concubines was one thing. Sleeping with a Prince was another. He turned around and left still hearing Antilochus’ moans as Achilles fucked him on their cot.

* * *

 

“You are angry.”

Achilles found him on the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean. He wondered if Achilles’ mother had watched his son fuck a Prince and whether she was delighted that he was not sleeping with an exile for a change.

Patroclus had gone to the concubine Achilles had given him and fucked her hard and angry before heading for the beach.

He was angry, that’s why he wouldn’t speak when Achilles was addressing him directly. If Achilles actually used his head once in a while, maybe they wouldn’t be here.

Achilles approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Patroclus shrugged it roughly away.

“You are jealous,” Achilles said, realization dawning on his face. He smiled fondly at him, looking like Patroclus had just said something silly. 

He wanted to trip him and bury his face into the hot sand.

“You know I love you! More than anyone else!” He reassured “I love Antilochus too, but—“

Anger flared inside of Patroclus. He didn’t think it was possible to get anrgier, but he was. He punched Achilles on the face.

He didn’t know if he was able to land a blow because Achilles was compromised or if he had let him hit him. Achilles rubbed the blood that trailed from his lips.

“You love him?!” Patroclus spat out. “It’s one thing to sleep with other men—Princes at that, without asking me first, but now you’re telling me you love him?! Tell me why I shouldn’t slice his throat!“

“I do not  _need_ to ask for your permission, Menoitiades!” Achilles glared at him. He had not used that tone on him since their earliest days together in Phthia. “I am the Prince of Phthia,  _Aristos Achaion,_ and you are just an exile! You are lucky to share a bed with me! I will sleep with whomever I want with or without your consent!”

Patroclus wanted to hit him. He wanted to hit him and he wanted to fuck him. To claim him and show him to whom he _actually_  belonged to. He wanted to show him what a pathetic substitute Nestorides really was.He would show him what he would miss, when he left.

But Patroclus was a rational person and thought before he acted. He turned around and walked away.

If Achilles thought before he spoke, he wouldn’t have said what he had said to Patroclus. If Achilles thought before he spoke, Patroclus wouldn’t have headed for Antilochus’ tent to fuck him as well.


End file.
